La jalousie n'est pas qu'un vilain défaut
by Elea013
Summary: Une énième dispute entre notre rouquin préféré et notre Missjesaistout internationale, jusque là rien d'anormal... Mais quand la jalousie s'en mèle, ça fait des étincelles ! FIC TERMINEE
1. chapitre 1

Cette fic sera assez courte, c'est un peu un One shot en plusieurs parties Sur le couple, vous l'aurez deviné, Hermione/Ron, qui me tient particulièrement à cœur...  
  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture  
  
Et n'oubliez pas de reviewer svp, ça ne prend que quelques secondes et ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir ;)  
  
LA JALOUSIE N'EST PEUT-ETRE PAS UN VILAIN DEFAUT...  
  
- Non Ron, pour la dixième fois au moins, tu te trompe, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut faire...  
  
Hermione soupira et arracha la feuille des mains du rouquin.  
  
- Regarde bien, tu ne vois pas que tu as mis Pluton à la place de Jupiter ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton exaspéré.  
  
- Non, je n'avais pas vu, pas tout le monde ne peut être aussi intelligent que toi... répliqua-t-il, irrité.  
  
Ils se trouvaient dans une salle de classe vide par ce beau week-end de mai, en train de réviser pour leurs ASPIC qui devaient se dérouler très bientôt, le mois prochain plus exactement. Ron avait demandé à Hermione de lui donner des cours pour l'aider à se maintenir au niveau et voilà pourquoi ils se trouvaient là, enfermé dans cette salle de classe vide, assis l'un à coté de l'autre, penchés sur la même feuille d'exercices alors que dehors un soleil magnifique brillait.  
  
- Si tu te concentrais un peu aussi, ça irait plus vite, riposta Hermione. Je t'en prie Ron, fais un effort, ça doit bien faire deux heures qu'on est sur cette carte astrale !  
  
- Excuse-moi si je mets du temps pour réagir mais pour une fois, j'essaye de bien faire les choses...  
  
La griffondor soupira et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine dans un geste d'énervement.  
  
- Très bien, je te laisse faire, prends tout ton temps, après tout je ne suis pas pressée...  
  
Et elle se reversa sur sa chaise, battant la mesure d'un rythme nerveux avec son pied. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, Ron lui jeta un regard noir mais elle l'ignora. Elle lui consacrait la plupart de ces week-end maintenant et ce n'était pas suffisant pour Monsieur ! Vraiment, il y avait des fois où elle se demandait comment elle faisait pour supporter ce Ron Weasley.  
  
Refrénant un autre soupir de contrariété elle se pencha et fouilla dans son sac qui se trouvait à ses pieds un livre à lire en attendant que son compagnon ait fini. Elle sortait un exemplaire du "compte des milles et une nuits, ou comment Aladin a-t-il inventé le premier tapis volant" quand quelque chose glissa hors de son sac et alla échouer aux pieds de Ron. Le rouquin s'en aperçut et attrapa le morceau de parchemin avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de le faire.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? interrogea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
Hermione essaya de lui reprendre en tendant la main mais Ron était plus vif qu'elle grâce à ses réflexes de gardien et surtout plus grand, maintenant ainsi la lettre largement au dessus de la tête de la jeune fille.  
  
- Ronald Weasley, rends-moi ça tout de suite ! s'écria-t-elle en se relevant pour essayer d'attraper le bout de parchemin. Ca ne te regarde pas !  
  
Elle bondit de sa chaise pour se jeter sur lui mais il fut plus rapide et s'écarta avant même qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de le toucher, apparemment ravi de cette pause inopinée.  
  
- Ron ! Arrête de faire l'imbécile ! Nom d'une bouse de dragon, tu as dix- sept ans, pas onze ! Redonne-moi cette lettre tout de suite !  
  
Ce dernier arrêta d'agiter la feuille au dessus de la tête de la jeune fille et lui jeta un regard étonné.  
  
- Une lettre ? Mais qui pourrait bien t'écrire ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
Hermione rougit et baissa la tête d'un air coupable.  
  
- Mes parents voyons, se rattrapa-t-elle aussitôt, tant en fuyant son regard. Qui d'autre sinon ? Allez, redonne-moi ça qu'on en finisse !  
  
Mais Ron ne fut pas dupe et s'éloigna de quelques pas alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui.  
  
- Je ne te crois pas... finit-il par dire enfin. Et je vais voir ça par moi- même...  
  
Il partit à l'autre bout de la salle pour pouvoir décacheter l'enveloppe tranquillement mais Hermione le suivait toujours.  
  
- Ca suffit ! Rends-moi cette lettre immédiatement ! lui ordonna-t-elle, furieuse.  
  
Il y avait dans sa voix comme une supplication pressante, comme si elle craignait qu'il ne découvre quelque chose, ce qui ne fit que renforcer la curiosité naturelle du rouquin. Hermione elle, savait qu'elle courait au désastre si Ron parvenait à lire le nom du destinataire de cette lettre et ce fut pourquoi elle ne lâcha pas prise et bondit une nouvelle fois sur lui, parvenant de justesse à lui arracher le parchemin alors qu'il finissait de l'ouvrir.  
  
- Hey ! s'écria-t-il, surpris, tandis qu'elle s'enfuyait déjà. Reviens ici tout de suite !  
  
Mais cette dernière fit la sourde oreille et alla ranger sa lettre dans le fond de son sac.  
  
- Je ne supporte pas qu'on touche à mes affaires ! dit-elle, visiblement en colère. Alors écoute-moi bien Weasley, tu vas aller reposer tes fesses sur cette chaise et te remettre calmement au travail. L'incident est clos !  
  
Ron, manifestement choqué par le langage d'Hermione n'osa pas protesté et obéit à ses ordres, se jurant intérieurement qu'il n'allait pas laisser tomber l'affaire aussi facilement. Il ne savait pas exactement de quoi il retournait mais comptait bien le découvrir, car pour qu'Hermione se mette dans cet état-là, cela devait être important !  
  
De son côté, la jeune fille retint un soupir de soulagement quand elle le vit aller gentiment se rasseoir à sa place. Il s'en était fallu de peu ! Toujours plongée dans ses sombres pensées elle se rassit elle aussi sur son siège et lui fit signe de continuer à travailler. Qu'aurait-elle fait s'il avait découvert que la personne qui lui avait écrit cette lettre n'était autre que... 


	2. chapitre 2

Kikou tout le monde !!!!! Voilà enfin le chapitre 2 tant attendu Mais tout d'abord merci beaucoup à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des review, ça me touche énormément !!!!!  
  
Je pense particulièrement à eddegryffond, bluesbrother, chayou1960, missannie, Jennifer, virg05, Shiefa Li, baurain, poike, POH, piper1988, Zialana, Girl-Angel111, Larmes de pluie, Vengeresse, Titaniafairy, Loupiote, Julie014, Flogudule, Magds, et Colonel S.S Parker  
  
Voilà j'espère n'avoir oublier personne !!!! Encore milles merci pour vos review !!!!!!!  
  
Et tout ceux qui m'ont trouvé sadique et bien... VOUS AVEZ RAISON !!!!!  
  
Lol bon j'arrête de dire des bêtises et vous laisse lire en paix le deuxième chapitre. J'espère que vous en apprécierez la lecture autant que moi j'en ai appréciais l'écriture...  
  
La jalousie n'est pas qu'un vilain défaut  
  
Toujours plongée dans ses sombres pensées elle se rassit elle aussi sur son siège et lui fit signe de continuer à travailler. Qu'aurait-elle fait s'il avait découvert que la personne qui lui avait écrit cette lettre n'était autre que Victor Krum, l'attrapeur de l'équipe national de quidditch...  
  
Hermione savait parfaitement que si Ron apprenait ça, il allait être fou furieux. Elle ignorait pourquoi mais le rouquin devenait complètement hystérique à chaque fois qu'elle parlait de lui, si bien qu'elle avait maintenant peur de prononcer son nom à sa présence. Elle ne savait pas ce qui provoquait une telle réaction chez son ami et préférait donc ne plus en parler.  
  
Jetant un coup d'œil du côté de ce dernier elle remarqua qu'il la fixait intensément, comme s'il essayait de lire ses pensées et elle rougit aussitôt.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Rien, je me demandais juste à quoi tu pensais, c'est tout... répondit Ron en haussant les épaules. Tu avais l'air d'être sur une des planètes que je suis en train de dessiner...  
  
La jeune fille rit pour cacher son trouble.  
  
- Et d'ailleurs tu ferais bien de t'y remettre ! dit-elle. Cela doit faire des heures que nous sommes enfermés dans cette salle et il me semble même voir le soleil se coucher... ajouta-t-elle en montrant du doigt la lumière orangée qui filtrait à travers les vitres. Finissons-en Ron, je n'en peux plus...  
  
Le rouquin hocha la tête et étira ses muscles endoloris par l'inaction. Lui aussi commençait à étouffer dans cette pièce, il devait l'avouer, et son cou lui faisait un mal de chien... Se massant distraitement la nuque, il replongea dans ses calculs sous le regard attentif d'Hermione.  
  
La jeune fille avait été quelque peu étonné quand son ami s'était étiré, faisant sailler ses muscles à travers la fine chemise blanche de l'école. Elle savait que le quidditch était un sport intensif et qu'il fallait une bonne condition physique, mais elle ignorait par contre que cela musclait autant... Elle n'avait pas remarquer le changement corporel de son ami. Elle devait maintenant se l'avouer, Ronald Weasley, ce grand dadet qu'elle avait connu il y avait bien longtemps avait beaucoup changé depuis lors, ne cessant de grandir mais surtout d'embellir...  
  
Car il fallait bien le reconnaître, Ron était devenu un bel homme, grand, fort et solide. Ce n'était plus la grande perche rousse qui dépassait tout le monde et qui était aussi maigre qu'un balai, c'était désormais un bel athlète, superbe avec sa tignasse rousse, ses taches de rousseurs si touchantes, ses yeux bleus étincelants et son corps a faire pâlir d'envie tous les gardiens de quidditch. Il s'était sculpté grâce aux nombreuses séances d'entraînement et il s'était élargi au niveau des épaules, laissant deviné un torse impressionnant. Oui, Ron avait changé, et il se révélait être maintenant un jeune homme fort intéressant...  
  
Elle ne remarqua pas que ses yeux étaient fixés sur sa main qui faisait de lents mouvements de va et vient sur sa nuque pour y détendre les muscles contractés, mais Ron lui, s'en était aperçut et il lui fit un sourire charmeur.  
  
- Tu voudrais peut-être toi aussi un massage ? lui demanda-t-il espièglement, ses yeux brillants de malice.  
  
Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et se leva de sa chaise, allant regarder par la fenêtre le parc, troublée. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller à de pareil fantasmes... Elle savait très bien à quoi s'en tenir avec Ron et n'avait plus aucun espoir quant à une éventuelle relation entre eux qui dépasserait la simple amitié... Oui, elle l'aimait, mais savait aussi qu'il ne partageait pas ses sentiments et que cela ne servait à rien d'espérer encore quelque chose... Ron était attiré par les jolies filles, celles qui riaient à toutes les blagues qu'il faisait, celle qui s'amusaient avec lui, celles qui flirtaient, celles qui hurlaient son nom sur un ton adorateur quand il jouait un match de quidditch, toutes celles qu'Hermione n'était pas...  
  
En l'espace de quelques années Ron était devenue presque aussi populaire qu'Harry. Son don dans le rôle de gardien de buts l'y avait fortement aidé d'ailleurs, et désormais des dizaines de filles le poursuivaient à chaque endroit où il allait, chuchotant sur son passage, gloussant entre elles et l'abordant sans cesse. La plupart d'entre elles étaient des cinquièmes ou sixièmes années mais Hermione resta ébahie quand elle vit aussi que Lavande et Parvati s'y mettaient aussi, le scrutant sans cesse en classe et lui faisant passer des mots pendant les cours, mots qu'elle rêvait toujours de lire. Que pouvaient-elles donc lui écrire ? Elle en brûlait d'envie de le savoir, et malgré tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour ne pas paraître jalouse, elle était dévorée de l'intérieur. C'était un amour à sens unique, elle le savait bien, et s'en était toujours accommodé jusqu'à présent, mais cela commençait à devenir de plus en plus dur pour elle...  
  
Quant à Ron, bizarrement, il n'était sorti avec aucune de ses "groupies" comme elle se plaisait à les appeler, sans jamais qu'elle en sache la raison. Bien souvent Harry le taquinait à ce sujet mais Ron lui jetait un regard si noir qu'il se taisait à chaque fois, laissant Hermione dans un état de frustration intense. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne fréquentait-il jamais aucune fille ? Pourquoi restait-il de marbre devant elles ? Ces questions hantaient à chaque instant l'esprit tourmenté d'Hermione et elle en devenait folle de ne pas connaître la réponse. A quel jeu jouait-il vraiment ? Elle se retourna pour voir il en était quand elle aperçut la lettre de Krum dans ses mains crispées. Il était en train de la lire !  
  
- Ron ! s'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant pour la lui reprendre des mains. Je t'avais dit de ne pas y toucher ! Mais le mal était déjà fait et il leva vers elle des yeux emplis de colère. Elle vit tout de suite qu'une nouvelle dispute allait éclaté et se promit mentalement, comme à chaque début, de ne pas se laisser aller et de riposter tant qu'elle le pouvait. C'était toujours comme ça entre eux, fort, puissant et violent.  
  
- Tu peux m'expliquer ? demanda-t-il entre ses dents serrées, son regard dur vissé au sien.  
  
- Je n'ai pas d'explication à te donner, cela ne te regarde pas, répliqua calmement la jeune fille en rangeant le morceau de parchemin dans son sac.  
  
- Ca ne me regarde pas ! explosa Ron, ses oreilles commençant à devenir rouges. Comment ça, ça ne me regarde pas ? Tu reçois des lettres de cet imposteur et je...  
  
- Ce n'est pas un imposteur ! le coupa-t-elle, sentant la colère prendre part d'elle aussi. Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu ne l'aime pas, c'est tout, et je ne vois pas pourquoi moi je ne devrais pas correspondre avec lui ! C'est un garçon très charmant avec qui je m'entends très bien !  
  
- Oh je vois, s'il est si charmant que ça, pourquoi ne cours-tu pas le rejoindre alors au lieu de rester enfermé avec moi ici ? ricana Ron. Vas-y, je ne te retiens pas, cours retrouver ton Vicky !  
  
Ron s'était maintenant relevé et lui faisait face de toute sa grandeur, séparé seulement par le bureau, essayant par là de l'intimider, mais c'était perdu d'avance et il le savait très bien. Hermione était aussi têtue que lui et elle n'avait pas peur, bien au contraire !  
  
- Arrête de l'appeler comme ça ! Et je ferais ce qui me plaira, je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! J'irai le retrouver quand ça me chantera, point à la ligne !  
  
- Tu n'as pas intérêt !  
  
- Ah oui, et pourquoi ça ? railla-t-elle.  
  
- Parce que.. Parce que je te l'interdis ! aboya-t-il.  
  
Hermione éclata d'un rire froid et tourna vers lui un regard moqueur.  
  
- Tu me l'interdis, vraiment ? répéta-t-elle. Et qui es-tu pour me l'interdire ? Tu n'as absolument aucun droit sur moi !  
  
Ron poussa un grognement de mécontentement et abattit son poing sur la table qui les séparait.  
  
Et maintenant vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. chapitre 3

Voilà enfin le troisième chapitre  
  
Je voulais vous en mettre un par semaine. Mais comme à partir de la semaine prochaine je serai absente pendant un certain temps, j'ai préféré vous mettre ce chapitre-là tout de suite !!!!  
  
Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, aussi bien les nouveaux arrivants que les anciens, c'est à dire : POH, cyrca, Colonel S.S Parker, virg05, vickygryffindor, Lessien Linw, eddegryffond, Floriana, Jennifer, Zialana, gaelle griffondor, Mel7, titaniafairy, lovemma14, cloclo (il me semble que tu es en retard d'un chapitre...), flogudule, laure1, magds, Larmes de pluie, Alpo, Morgane, Hermione aime Ron, Slydawn, Morwan, evil kelpy, Lisandra, baurain, Izadora, bono01, piper1988 (cette fic fera 7 ou 8 chapitre, je ne sais pas encore car je ne l'ai pas finie) et Guildederinette.  
  
Continuez comme ça lol, j'adooooooooore les reviews !!!!!  
  
Et maintenant je vous laisse découvrir le troisième chapitre !!!! Bonne lecture...  
  
LA JALOUSIE N'EST PAS QU'UN VILAIN DEFAUT  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
Hermione sursauta devant un geste aussi violent et constata que Ron semblait être sorti de ses gonds. La respiration saccadée, les yeux lançant des éclairs et les oreilles rouges pivoines, il ressemblait à un taureau qui était prêt à balayer tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin. La jeune fille s'en voulut aussitôt de lui avoir menti comme ça... Elle ne comptait le moins du monde aller retrouver Krum, elle avait dit ça seulement pour le blesser autant qu'il l'avait blessé, et le regrettait amèrement maintenant.  
  
Ron, lui, n'avait jamais été plus furieux de sa vie. Il bouillait littéralement de rage et se demandait ce qui l'empêchait de monter tout de suite sur un balai pour aller montrer à ce maudit bulgare sa façon de penser. Pour qui se prenait-il d'envoyer ainsi des lettres à Hermione ?!  
  
Il n'était pas fou, il avait lut ce qu'il avait écrit... "Tu me manques", "J'ai très envie de te revoir", "ma belle anglaise" et tout le reste ! Quel dommage qu'Hermione lui ai enlevé la lettre avant qu'il ne finisse de la lire, il aurait aimé savoir quels étaient les autres phrases et surnoms débiles qu'il y avait marqué dessus ! Krum essayait de l'attirer à lui par de vieilles ruses et elle se laissait faire ! Il n'arrivait pas à le croire, après toutes ses années passées à ses côtés, il pensait qu'elle saurait résister, mais il s'était apparemment trompé sur la nature d'Hermione Granger. Elle était comme toutes ses filles qu'il méprisait, toutes celles qui ne couraient qu'après la gloire et la popularité, toutes celles qui rêvaient d'être connues et d'approcher quelqu'un qui pourrait leur permettre de le devenir.  
  
Il lui jeta un regard méprisant et remarqua alors ses yeux remplis de larmes qu'elle essayait de contenir. Elle le fixait toujours aussi méchamment, mais il voyait bien qu'elle était à bout de nerf, et révisa aussitôt son jugement sur elle.  
  
Non, elle n'était pas comme les autres, comment avait-il put penser ça ? Elle était unique, elle était vraie, elle était tout simplement elle, et c'était ça qui lui plaisait tellement. Hermione était la seule fille dont il avait jamais été amoureux, sans qu'il en sache réellement la raison, il n'y avait aucune autres filles qui lui arrivaient à la cheville. C'était comme ça et il doutait qu'il en fut autrement, même dans les dix prochaines années. Il était amoureux d'une fille qui en aimait un autre, et cela, il ne pouvait le concevoir sans en éprouver une vive douleur.  
  
- Depuis combien de temps t'écrit-il ? demanda-t-il alors.  
  
Elle lui jeta un regard surpris mais ne répondit pas.  
  
- Depuis combien de temps t'écrit-il ?! répéta-t-il en haussant le ton.  
  
C'était toujours comme ça... Il réagissait comme une bête blessée, attaquant et faisant du mal aux gens qui le touchaient de trop près.  
  
- Depuis le tournoi des trois sorciers, répondit finalement Hermione, le menton droit et fier.  
  
- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ?  
  
- Je ne t'en ai pas parlé car je savais très bien quelle serait ta réaction ! Exactement la même que celle que tu as en ce moment !  
  
Ron allait la démentir mais il dut avouer qu'elle avait raison, et cela le rendit plus furieux encore. Etait-il si prévisible ? Il lui jeta un coup d'œil rageur et ne put s'empêcher de s'attarder quelques instant de plus que nécessaire dans sa contemplation. Elle est belle en diable, avec ses yeux marrons qui lançaient des éclairs, ses cheveux bruns qui semblaient doués d'une vive propre et qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête, son petit nez si mignon et son menton fier qui le défiait ostensiblement.  
  
Ses yeux descendirent plus bas et il considéra avec intérêt ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine, la faisant ressortir par la même occasion d'une façon provocante dont elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte. Puis il y avait sa taille, si fine qu'il était sûr qu'il arriverait à en faire le tour avec ses deux mains, et ses jambes, si longues et si délicates... Habillée comme à son habitude de son uniforme, une chemise blanche, une cravate rouge et or aux couleurs de Griffondor et une jupe écossaise qui lui arrivait au dessus du genou, elle était à croquer, comme toujours. Et le plus touchant dans ce tableau-là, c'était qu'elle ne le savait pas...  
  
- Alors, n'ai-je pas raison? demanda-t-elle en ricanant.  
  
Ron sursauta mais se reprit bien vite.  
  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...  
  
- Enfin Ron, dès qu'on prononce son nom, tu deviens complètement fou, tu te mets dans une colère noire sans même qu'on ne sache pourquoi ! Ne mens pas, je sais très bien que c'est vrai, avoue-le ! Pourquoi agis-tu ainsi ? Pourquoi !  
  
- Tu ne comprendrais pas alors laisse tomber, tu veux ?  
  
La jeune fille fit alors le tour de la table et vint se placer toute droite devant lui, raidie par la colère qui l'agitait, son visage seulement à quelques centimètres du sien.  
  
- Non, je veux savoir, dit-elle en le sondant du regard. Pourquoi Ron ?  
  
Il se sentit faiblir de la voir si proche de lui mais se lâcha pas prise, supportant son regard inquisiteur du mieux qu'il le pouvait, et tant pis si elle découvrait le secret qu'il avait pour elle !  
  
Et voilà maintenant vous savez ce que vous devez faire, reviewez svp si vous avez aimé !!!!!!! Plus il y aura de reviews et plus le prochain chapitre arrivera rapidement !!!! 


	4. chapitre 4

Voilà le chapitre 4, comme prévu juste avant que je ne parte en vacances  
  
Un gros merci à FairyHermione44, Morwan, patmol2, m4r13, Mel7, Izadora, Hermione aime Ron, eddegryffond, Jennifer, Selphie451, Sandra, lovemma14, Elfica, Larmes de pluie, Girl-Angel111, Zialana, virg05, ginny, mixme71, Colonel S.S Parker, cyrca, Selphie6, BabyChang, flogudule, BluesBrother, laure1, marion, pascale1980, juju, Emma, piper1988, misselessar, Guilderinette, jade et Allima pour leur supers reviews !!!  
  
Wahou j'ai jamais autant de reviews en un seul chapitre, encore un ENORME merci pour ça !!!!!  
  
Maintenant j'arrête de parler, et vous laisse lire en paix !!!!!!!  
  
Bonne lecture  
  
4  
  
- Ron... murmura Hermione.  
  
Mais avant qu'elle n'ait put discerner la flamme qui brillait dans ses yeux, il se retourna brusquement, lui tournant complètement le dos et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Il laissa échapper un soupir et croisa ses mains derrière sa nuque en regardant le plafond. La jeune fille ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Que lui arrivait-il donc ?  
  
- Ron ?  
  
Quel idiot il était ! Il avait bien failli se laisser prendre par ses yeux de biches et se laisser aller ! Elle avait été si proche qu'il lui aurait suffit de se pencher ne serait-ce que de quelques centimètres pour qu'il l'embrasse, ce dont il rêvait depuis une éternité. Elle l'aurait sans doute pris pour un obsédé de l'embrasser en pareil moment et aurait pris ses jambes à son cou ! Il savait qu'elle l'aimait bien en tant qu'ami, mais que cela s'arrêtait là. Après tout, comment pourrait-elle aimer quelqu'un d'aussi stupide et inexistant que lui, alors qu'elle avait tout pour elle ? Une intelligence hors norme, un esprit vif et perspicace ainsi qu'un corps magnifique, en bref, tout ce dont il ne méritait pas...  
  
- Ron !  
  
Il ne se retourna toujours pas alors qu'elle l'appelait une deuxième fois et alla au contraire s'appuyer sur le mur d'en face, n'osant lui faire face. Avait-elle vu qu'il avait été à deux doigts de l'embrasser ?  
  
Hermione, quant à elle, n'y comprenait plus rien. Mais plus grave encore, elle était rongée par une question qui tourmentait son esprit depuis qu'elle lui avait arraché la lettre des mains. Avait-il eut le temps de lire la fin ? Avait-il eut le temps de lire ce que Victor avait marqué en conclusion ? Si jamais cela était le cas, elle était perdue...  
  
En effet, dans les toutes dernières lignes de sa lettre, Krum parlait d'un garçon dont il était sûr qu'Hermione était amoureuse, un garçon qui, d'après lui, avait beaucoup de chance et qui avait intérêt de l'aimer à son tour... La griffondor, dans sa précédente lettre, lui avait avoué qu'elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre et qu'elle ne voulait pas autre chose qu'une amitié entre eux, se disant qu'il fallait rompre une fois pour toute les faux espoirs du bulgare. Bien entendu Victor avait tout de suite compris de qui il s'agissait et l'avait fait clairement comprendre dans sa dernière lettre, lui souhaitant tout de même le plus de bonheur possible, pas rancunier. Et cette dernière lettre, Ron l'avait lu, et peut-être même découvert de qui elle était amoureuse... Si c'était le cas, Hermione savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais le regarder en face.  
  
Elle décida d'en avoir le cœur net et se rapprocha lentement de lui. Avec douceur elle posa une main au milieu de son dos et sentit ses muscles se contracter à ce simple toucher.  
  
- Ron, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demanda-t-elle avec douceur.  
  
Il poussa à nouveau un soupir mais ne se retourna toujours pas. Il ne devait pas le faire, il ne devait pas la regarder, il avait peur de ne plus pouvoir se contrôler... Sa main posée sur son dos le faisait déjà frissonné et lui procurait une agréable sensation de chaleur dans tout le corps, mais il en voulait plus, et savait très bien qu'elle aurait été effrayée si elle avait put lire dans ses pensés à ce moment-là. Bon sang, il était sensé être en colère au lieu d'être si sensible ! Il s'énervait tout seul, tiens !  
  
- Rien 'Mione, il ne se passe rien, répondit-il d'une voix hachée.  
  
- Ron... gronda-t-elle. Ne sois pas si têtu et dis-moi...  
  
- Têtu ! explosa-t-il en se retournant vivement. C'est moi qui suit têtu ?!  
  
Hermione recula quelque peu devant la violence dont il avait fait preuve et ne baissa toujours pas le regard.  
  
- Parfaitement ! Vous êtes une vraie tête de mule Ronald Weasley ! s'emporta la jeune fille. Je n'ai jamais vu un garçon aussi buté que toi !  
  
- Tu peux parler, Miss-je-sais-tout ! railla-t-il.  
  
- Ne m'appelles pas comme ça !  
  
- Je t'appelles comme je veux ! Ce n'est pas toi qui va me dire ce que je dois faire !  
  
- Ah tu as vu comme c'est énervant quand on te donne tout le temps des ordres ? C'est ce que tu fait constamment avec moi !  
  
A présent, Hermione s'était rapproché dangereusement de lui si bien qu'il était coincé entre le mur à seulement quelques centimètres de lui et elle. Frustré, il ne put qu'enfoncer ses mains dans ses poches dans un geste nerveux.  
  
- Tu fais la même chose avec moi, répliqua-t-il. "Ron, fais tes devoirs !", "Ron, vas surveiller le troisième étage !", "Ron, dépêche-toi, on va arriver en retard à notre réunion de préfet !". C'est toujours la même chose avec toi !  
  
- Et bien si tu n'es pas content tu n'as qu'à aller voir tes groupies, je suis sûre qu'il y en aurait une dans le lot qui te conviendra parfaitement ! Magnifiquement belle, mais aussi magnifiquement stupide, comme tu les aimes, non ?  
  
S'en était trop pour lui, il ne pouvait en supporter davantage...  
  
Ca vous a plut ? Vous aimeriez un autre chapitre ? Pour cela, merci de me laisser une zentille review !!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. chapitre 5

Salut à tous !!!!! Voilà enfin le chapitre 5, je sais j'ai mis un peu plus de temps que les autres pour le poster, mais faut m'excuser j'étais en vacances !!!!!  
  
Alors vraiment, je voudrais remercier tout ceux qui m'ont envoyé une review, je n'en ai jamais eut autant pour un seul chapitre !!!!! Je suis resté stupéfaite du nombre !!!!!!!  
  
Merci à evil kelpy, misselessar, Bluesbrother, Sandra, vivi3465, Larmes de pluie, jennifer, Hermione aime Ron, missannie, Aragorn, m4r13, pititemeg, Izadora, Zialana, laure1, Allima, pascale1980, cyrca, benelie, Iliv InParis, lovemma14, eddegryffond, Morwan, fLYES, virg05, Mel7, Sarah Black, Emma (vraiment génial ton message, j'étais mdr !), hermionne, vanouettom, pascale1980, piper1988, chayou, lovemma214, Roxanna83, hermagds, Miss Niny, Elfica, Selphie451, ginny, Laurie et Morgane.  
  
Wahou ça en fait du monde tout ça !!!!!! Vraiment, je n'en reviens toujours pas ! Plus de 43 reviews en un seul chapitre !!!!! C'est ENORME !!!!!! Alors encore un immense merci à tous, je vous jure, les reviews sont très importantes pour les auteurs, sinon on a vraiment l'impression qu'on écrit pour rien...  
  
Enfin je me tais et je laisse la place à mon récit maintenant... Vous êtes prêts ? Alors lisez !  
  
PS : Les traits entre les lignes signifient les changements de points de vue !  
  
LA JALOUSIE N'EST PAS QU'UN VILAIN DEFAUT  
  
5  
  
Sans comprendre ce qui se passait réellement et sans avoir conscience de se qu'il était en train de faire il agrippa la jeune fille par la taille et la plaqua contre son corps. S'emparant ardemment de sa bouche, il se retourna et la pressa contre le mur, toujours en la dévorant de baisers. Il avait tellement désiré ce moment qu'il ne savait plus se qu'il faisait.  
  
Hermione, elle, resta dans un premier temps trop abasourdie pour faire le moindre mouvement. Une fois la stupéfaction passée elle se rendit enfin compte de ce qu'il était en train de lui faire et étouffa un gémissement de satisfaction alors qu'elle lui rendait baiser pour baiser. Seigneur c'était si bon ! Exactement comme elle se l'était maintes fois imaginé, chaud et puissant, passionné et fort. C'était même plus que ça, c'était...  
  
Non, décidément il n'y avait aucun mot pour décrire toutes les sensations qu'elle ressentait à ce moment-là et elle laissa tomber son esprit d'analyse pour profiter pleinement de tout ça. Son corps doux et robuste tout contre le sien, son odeur qu'elle respirait à plein nez, si agréablement parfumée, et sa bouche, mon Dieu oui sa bouche, passionnée, brûlante, et qui semblait la consumer toute entière. Jamais elle n'avait vécut un moment si intense, si parfait...  
  
Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Il ne savait plus rien d'ailleurs. L'esprit en déroute, il avait seulement l'impression que s'il lâchait Hermione, s'il s'éloignait d'elle, tout s'écroulerait autour d'eux. Il avait été agréablement surpris quand elle lui avait rendu ses baisers avec la même force dont il usait, mais il en voulait encore et toujours plus. Il était d'un appétit insatiable, surtout quand il s'agissait d'elle, et ressentait comme un besoin vital de la posséder, de la faire sienne... Hermione Granger était à lui, et personne d'autre, pas même ce maudit bulgare joueur de quidditch ne pourrait la lui prendre ! Elle était à lui !  
  
Alerté par ses pensées plus que saugrenues, il s'arrêtait soudainement de l'embrasser et se retira vivement. Par la barbe de Merlin, qu'était-il en train de faire ?! Scandalisé par la nature de ses pensées et de ses actes, il s'éloigna précipitamment d'elle. Qu'avait-il fait ?  
  
Il regarda Hermione qui semblait aussi déroutée que lui, les lèvres encore gonflées par ses baisers et la chemise complètement froissée. Ses cheveux paraissaient encore plus désordonnés qu'à leur habitude et ses yeux brûlaient d'une flamme dont il n'arrivait pas à distinguer la nature. Son désir pour elle ne fit que grandir et il se maudit intérieurement de ses instincts d'animal.  
  
Il n'osait même pas s'imaginer ce qu'elle était en train de penser à ce moment-là et se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme. Bon sang qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de se jeter comme il l'avait fait sur elle ?! Ne pouvait-il donc pas réfréner ses envies ? Elle devait maintenant le prendre pour un fou !  
  
Et quelle explication aurait-il à lui fournir quand elle lui demanderait pourquoi il avait fait ça ? Devait-il lui dire que cela faisait des années qu'il en rêvait de ce moment-là, qu'il l'avait aimé dès leur première rencontre mais qu'il avait était trop aveugle pour s'en rendre compte ? Il avait gâché leur amitié et était maintenant persuadé que plus jamais elle ne voudrait lui adresser la parole...  
  
- Pardonne-moi Hermione, je t'en prie... murmura-t-il alors en baissant la tête. Je suis stupide, je n'aurais jamais dut faire ça, je ne sais pas ce qui m'as prit... Je te promets de ne plus jamais recommencé, c'était totalement idiot...  
  
Il attendit quelques instants qu'elle réponde mais elle garda le silence. Il releva alors ses yeux craintifs vers elle et vit qu'elle semblait blessée.  
  
Et effectivement, Hermione était blessée au plus profond de son cœur. Elle essaya de refouler les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux mais c'était peine perdue. Le plus beau moment de sa vie, totalement idiot ? Alors il regrettait ce qui venait de se passer entre eux ? Cela n'avait pas compté pour lui ? Ce n'était donc rien ?  
  
Sa vue se brouilla tandis que de grosses larmes salées coulaient à présent sur son visage. Comment pouvait-il être insensible ! Elle n'était ainsi qu'une fille comme les autres à ses yeux, qu'il pouvait prendre et ensuite rejeter comme si de rien n'était ? Sentant un sentiment de révolte prendre part d'elle, elle essuya ses joues d'un geste rageur et lui lança un regard noir.  
  
- Totalement idiot ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Alors pour toi c'était complètement stupide ce qu'on vient de faire ?  
  
Elle vit Ron relever brusquement la tête et la dévisager en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
- Quoi ? Je n'ai jamais dit ça !  
  
- Ca en avait pourtant l'air...  
  
Elle sentit que ses yeux la brûler une nouvelle fois mais n'en fit rien paraître.  
  
Ron, quant à lui, ne comprenait rien. Pourquoi pleurait-elle alors qu'elle aurait dut être furieuse contre lui ? Décidément cette fille restait un mystère pour lui...  
  
Il voulut alors s'approcher d'elle pour la consoler mais elle fit un pas en arrière.  
  
- Ne me touche pas ! cria-t-elle.  
  
- Hermione...  
  
Il continua à avancer vers elle et lui tendit sa main.  
  
- Je t'en prie, je ne supporte pas de te voir comme ça...  
  
Elle éclata d'un rire froid et lui jeta un regard meurtrier.  
  
- Vraiment ? Pourtant c'est toi qui m'a mit dans cet état-là !  
  
- Et bien explique-moi ce que je dois faire pour me faire pardonner et je m'exécuterai tout de suite ! Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi... Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu pleures...  
  
Voilà, voilà... On va encore me traiter de sadique mais tant pis, c'est tout pour ce chapitre !!!! Vous voulez connaître la suite ? Une review pourrait tout changer... 


	6. chapitre 6

**Voilà le chapitre 6, tout juste une semaine après l'autre chapitre, au moins cette fois vous pourrez pas dire que je vous ai fait trop attendre !!!!!!  
  
Un ENORME merci à : Girl-Angel111 (ok je lâcherai po la patate, même si je sais pas ce que ça veut dire lol), eddegryffond, Selphie451 (c'est bon, cette fois j'ai essayé de faire vite pour poster ce nouveau chapitre !!!!), laure1 (mdr oui t'as tout deviné, j'adore quand on me dit que je suis sadique...), menssa (lol ravie alors que cette fic te plaise !!!), sandra, vicky-gryffindor (wahou merci beaucoup pour tout ce que tu as marqué), Izadora (lol merci ma grande pour tes compliments), missannie, misskinky, poike, Elfica, Sarah Black, Emma (mdr j'avais aimé tout tes messages !!! lol oui oui oui, ok j'ai compris, je suis vraiment très sadique, mais sache que je suis pas la seule hein !), Colonel S.S Parker, m4r13, mymykrafra (mdr ton message ! Oui mais si tu me tue, t'aurais jamais la suite de la fic...), Hermione (et bien vraiment merci à toi pour tout ce que tu as écrit, je suis très touchée...), Chayou (lol merci pour ton analyse, chui tout à fait d'accord avec toi !), Morwan (mdr ton message !), Bono01 (mdr, tu me fais délirer), Roxanna83, ginny, Larmes de pluie (merci de reviewer aussi souvent mes fics) et ptitlu.  
  
Toutes vos reviews m'ont fait énormément plaisir !!!!!!!! Et maintenant je me tais et vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 6, qui est l'avant-avant dernier chapitre de ma fic... Bonne lecture !  
**  
LA JALOUSIE N'EST PAS QU'UN VILAIN DEFAUT  
  
Chapitre 6  
  
Hermione ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait faire. Pleurer, le frapper, se jeter dans ses bras ou l'insulter ? Elle envie des quatre mais quand elle croisa le regard abattu et consterné du rouquin, elle se sentit fondre. Non, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, elle ne pouvait et ne pourrait jamais lui faire du mal intentionnellement.  
  
- Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ? demanda-t-elle alors.  
  
Cette question tant redoutée résonna aux oreilles du rouquin et il ne sut pas quoi répondre. Devait-il lui dire la vérité ? Quelle serait sa réaction ? Que c'était compliqué l'amour !  
  
- Ron ?  
  
- Mmmhhh, grogna-t-il en fuyant son regard. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... Je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais dut me jeter sur toi comme ça, je vois bien que ça t'as fait de la peine et...  
  
- Tu crois que c'est ton baiser qui m'a fait de la peine ? le coupa-t-elle.  
  
- Oui bien sûr, quoi d'autre ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu pleurerais si ce n'est ça, même si j'ai dut mal à comprendre d'ailleurs pourquoi cela te touche autant... Je... Je ne savais pas que j'embrassais si mal...  
  
- Weasley, vous avez encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur les filles ! s'exclama-t-elle en souriant à travers ses larmes.  
  
Il lui jeta un regard surpris et la jeune fille s'avança lentement vers lui, ses yeux rivés aux siens. Etait-ce possible d'être aveugle à ce point ? Animée d'un doute puissant elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres seulement de son visage et leva la tête vers lui. Elle avait besoin de savoir.  
  
- Embrasse-moi encore.  
  
Ron sursauta et se dit qu'il avait mal entendu.  
  
- Pardon ?  
  
- J'ai dit : embrasse-moi encore.  
  
Il lui lança un regard interdit pour voir si elle plaisantait mais elle semblait le plus sérieuse possible.  
  
- Tu en es sûre ? lui demanda-t-il timidement.  
  
Pour toute réponse elle se contenta de lui faire un sourire mystérieux auquel il ne put résister. Cette fille le rendait fou et il avait l'impression qu'elle s'en était rendue compte. Ne pensant pas à ce qui pourrait se passer plus tard, il se pencha vers elle et inclina doucement la tête pour enfin l'embrasser avec délicatesse.  
  
Ce fut un deuxième choc électrique pour tous les deux. La deviner si proche de lui, collée contre son corps, sentir ses lèvres si douces sur les siennes, la sentir frissonner, tout cela était trop bon pour être vrai... Il la pressa encore un peu plus contre son torse et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle était exactement comme il l'avait rêvé : parfaite.  
  
De son côté Hermione passa ses mains dans l'épaisse chevelure du rouquin qu'elle avait toujours désirer toucher et immobilisa sa tête pour prolonger leur baiser, pour l'empêcher de se retirer. Ron déposait sur ses lèvres de doux et tendres baisers qui la faisaient entièrement chavirer si bien qu'elle avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un autre monde, dans un océan de sensations qu'elle n'avait jusqu'alors jamais ressenties.  
  
Elle entrouvrit sans s'en rendre compte les lèvres et il n'en fallut pas plus à Ron pour prendre alors totalement possession de sa bouche. Quand sa langue rencontra la sienne, ce fut une véritable explosion qui éclata dans tout son corps. Ce qu'ils avaient fait juste avant n'était rien comparé à se qui se déroulait à ce moment-là. C'était si bon, si surprenant et si excitant que la jeune fille tremblait comme une feuille et avait l'impression que ses jambes allaient se dérober sous elle. Seigneur comment avait-elle put vivre sans pendant toute sa vie ? Et dire qu'elle avait crut pendant tout ce temps que c'était un acte dégoûtant !  
  
Ron délaissa alors sa bouche quelques instants et descendit doucement dans son exploration jusqu'à son cou, qu'il parsema de baisers, ce qui la fit frissonner jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Hermione ressentait tellement de choses à ce moment-là qu'elle ne pouvait même pas y croire. Son cerveau semblait s'être mis sur arrêt et elle n'arrivait même plus à penser, elle qui d'habitude planifier et analyser tout. Il lui faisait complètement perdre la tête.  
  
Ron Weasley avait un effet fou sur Hermione Granger, et le pire, c'était qu'elle adorait ça. 


	7. chapitre 7

**Et voilà le chapitre 7, qui est, (sniff, ça me fait bizarre de dire ça), l'avant-dernier chapitre de ma fic !!!**

**Oui oui, je sais, vous allez encore dire qu'il est très court, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement, croyez-moi, sinon ça n'aurait pas du tout le même style !! Et puis je crois que vous allez être contents, car le huitième et dernier chapitre fait le triple que ceux d'habitudes !!! Je n'avais pas le cœur à le couper, alors je l'ai laissé tel quel ! Enfin bref, on en est pas encore là ! ;) **

**Je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de m'écrire une review, vraiment, vous pouvez pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir quand j'en reçoit une !!!! **

**Un grand merci donc à : ptitlu, Bono01 (mdr ton message !!! Et je ne répondrais pas à ta question, non mais !), roxanna83, Elfica, poike, laure1, Kira, pascale1980 (mdr Ron te fait fantasmer maintenant ? Y serais-je pour quelque chose ?), misskinky, Larmes de pluie (lol je suis tout à fait de ton avis quant à l'esprit d'analyse d'Hermione !), sandra (j'espère moi aussi qu'ils finiront ensemble ces deux-là!), vickygryffindor (c'est ce qui s'appelle savoir faire rougir les gens en beauté, ce que tu as marqué, crois-moi !), evil kelpy (mdr mais qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes avec Ron ? lol je dois avouer que moi aussi hum...), Colonel S.S Parker, Mel7 (oui, moi aussi je suis triste d'en être presque arrivé à la fin !), virg05, ginny, lovemma14, Hermione (hé oui, plus que deux chapitres...), eddegryffond, BluesBrother (oui, je sais, mon orthographe laisse à désirer lol), LovelyHermione, Allima, m4r13 (c'est dommage que tu ne viennes plus sur le forum de la warner...), piper1988, Morwan(lol pour la phrase en conclusion, crois-moi, je me suis vraiment cassé la tête pour la trouver !!), Glam Ewan, Flo et Chayou1960. **

**Voilà, et maintenant, je vous laisse lire cet avant-dernier chapitre (re snniiiiffffff) !!! Pleins pleins de gros bisous à tout le monde !!! **

**LA JALOUSIE N'EST PAS QU'UN VILAIN DEFAUT**

Chapitre 7

- Ron...

Le rouquin entendit sa compagne murmurer son nom d'une voix si langoureuse que ses cheveux se dressèrent sur sa tête. Il cessa de l'embrasser dans le cou et remonta vers son visage pour lui donner un dernier et chaste baiser sur la bouche avant de se reculer enfin de quelques pas. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps !

- Je ne comprends pas... dit-il alors au bout d'un moment, sa raison revenant peu à peu dans son esprit. Et Krum ?

La jeune fille remarqua qu'il ne l'avait pas appelé Vicky et sourit intérieurement.

- Tu n'as donc pas lu la fin de la lettre ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps... répondit-il avec une moue boudeuse. Mais pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que je lui avais marqué que j'en aimais un autre et qu'il me disait qu'il était très déçut...

Cette dernière phrase laissa Ron stupéfait, on aurait dit qu'il venait d'être frappé par la foudre. Hermione vit une expression peinée passait dans ses yeux et elle sut tout de suite qu'elle avait vu juste. Seigneur, comment avait-elle put être aussi aveugle pendant toutes ses années ? Un sentiment grandissant d'euphorie prenait par d'elle tandis qu'un dernier doute persistait. Est-ce vraiment possible ? Son vœu le plus cher au monde pouvait-il vraiment se réaliser ? Ron l'aimait-il ?

Cela lui paraissait si surprenant après tant d'années de relations amicales assez chaotiques qu'elle n'osait y croire. Comment un garçon comme lui, si beau, si populaire, si drôle et si adorable pouvait-il aimer une fille comme elle, sérieuse, stricte et plate, qui avait toujours réponses à tout, en bref une vraie encyclopédie sur pattes ?

- Tu... Tu aimes un autre garçon ? bégaya le rouquin d'une voix d'où perçait la tristesse.

- Oui.

- Oh...

- Il est formidable, et c'est la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivé dans ma vie, continua la jeune fille en le fixant profondément dans les yeux.

Ron détourna la tête, incapable d'en entendre plus. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Alors elle n'aimait pas Vicky, mais elle en aimait un autre ? Comment pouvait-elle lui sortir ça alors qu'il venait de vivre le plus beau moment de sa vie, avec elle dans ses bras, son odeur partout sur lui et le goût de ses baisers encore sur ses lèvres ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle embrassé si elle était amoureuse d'un autre garçon ?

Non, en fait s'était lui qui s'était jeter dessus en premier, il devait le reconnaître, mais elle lui avait ensuite bien demandé de l'embrasser, non ? Il n'était pas fou quand même ! Alors pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Se moquait-elle de lui ? Non, cela ne lui ressemblait pas... Avait-elle compris qu'il l'aimait et voulait-elle se venger de lui en le faisant payer pour toutes les choses méchantes qu'il lui avait dit lors de leurs nombreuses disputes ?

Bien entendu il n'en pensait pas le quart, mais peut-être Hermione l'avait-elle pris au sérieux ? Il devait avouer qu'il n'y avait pas de pire vengeance que celle-là !

Il se mit alors en colère. En colère contre elle, mais surtout contre lui-même, de s'être fait ainsi prendre au piège.

- Et bien, c'est très bien, lâcha-t-il en lui jetant un regard dédaigneux. Tu m'excusera, mais je n'ai pas très envie de connaître l'identité du nouvel heureux élu ! Je vous souhaite quand même tout le bonheur possible ! ajouta-t-il d'une voix qui démontrer pourtant le contraire.

Enragé, il ne fit même pas attention à l'expression peinée de la jeune fille et se retourna brusquement dans l'intention évidente de sortir au plus vite de cette salle de classe.

Cherchant ses affaires des yeux, il se rua vers sa chaise et commença à jeter pêle-mêle son matériel dans son sac avec de grands gestes frénétiques, pestant toujours contre lui-même et contre cette fille qui le mettait dans cet état. Qu'ils aillent au diable, elle et son nouveau petit ami !

**Je sais, c'était très court, mais je vous promets que le prochain chapitre sera trois fois plus long ! En attendant, si vous avez aimé, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire ! ;) **


	8. chapitre 8

**Bonjour à tous !!! **

**Et oui, voilà le grand moment, le huitième et dernier chapitre de ma fic !!!! Ca me fait de la peine de dire que c'est la fin, mais bon, comme on dit, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin... **

**Je voudrais donc remercier, pour cet ultime chapitre, tout ceux qui ont pris la peine de me laissé des reviews, tout ceux qui m'ont lut, et évidemment tout ceux qui m'ont soutenu !! Vous êtes tous extraordinaires, vraiment, et c'est vous qui m'avez donné le courage et surtout l'envie de continuer et de finir cette fic, qui j'espère, vous a donner un peu de plaisir à sa lecture... **

**Si c'est le cas, sachez que j'en suis enchantée !!! **

**Alors je fais d'énormes bisous à : **

**LovelyHermione : pour ton premier message : lol tu vas souvent toi a Décathlon t'acheter des yeux ????!!!/ pour ton deuxième message : non c'est pas grave pour le coup de la carte, ça a dut marqué ton subconscient et sans faire exprès tu l'as refait toi aussi ! Je t'en veux pas, mais tu sais, pour le coup de la fic "Pourquoi?" là oui c'est flagrant !! lol Pourquoi tu ne créé pas toi-même tes propres idées ? chui sûre que tu t'en sortirais à merveille !**

**misskinky :pour tout te dire, je ne sais vraiment pas si j'en ferais d'autre de fic, j'en ai encore une en cour !!**

**Larmes de pluie :tu dois être ma plus fidèle revieweuse lol merci !**

**Hermione : merci pour tout tes compliments, et je comprends très bien ce que tu veux dire quand tu dis que tu redoute et te languis en même temps du dernier chapitre !**

**pascale1980 : lol, tu l'as trouvé minusculissime mon dernier chapitre ? Ben tu sais quoi ?... Je crois que t'as raison !!! Mdr et Ron te plaît ? Tu veux que je t'arrange un rendez-vous avec lui lol ?**

**virg05 : merci pour tout tes compliments, ça m'a beaucoup touché, et oui, désolé de te dire et redire ça, mais c'est bel et bien le dernier chapitre !! Alors profite bien !**

**Morwan : mdr ton message !!**

**witch-dark : mdr ton message !! lol et t'en fais pas, moi aussi je mets des points d'exclamations partout dans mes messages !!!**

**Misao-chan3 : merci pour tes compliments et je suis déjà allé voir ta fic, j'étais là aux chapitres 1 et 2, et il y a pas longtemps chui allé lire le 3, d'ailleurs je t'ai laissé une review !!**

**Elissia : je sais, j'ai été longue à poster ce dernier chapitre, mais c'est pour la bonne cause !!**

**laure : mdr ton message et le truc des blonds !!**

**Izadora : merci pour tout tes compliments !!!**

**Chayou : lol toi aussi tu fantasme sur Ron ? Ma parole, il devient de plus en plus populaire à ce que je vois !!!!! Et pour savoir si ça se finit bien, tu n'as qu'à lire ce dernier chapitre... **

**Vickygryffindor : Wahou ! Que de compliments !! Vraiment merci pour tout ce que tu as écrit, ça me touche profondément !! J'arrêtais pas de rougir bêtement après chaque phrase, c'était comique à voir !! **

**Et énormes bisous aussi à : Elfica, Roxanna83, Mel7, Flo, eddegryffond, Selphie451, Juju, evil kelpy, big fan, BluesBrother, lovemma14, fcmloveu37717, satine016, Allima, piper1988, bee orchid, Colonel S.S Parker, bucky013 et Spaz313, à qui je n'ai pas fait de réponses persos, tout simplement parce que je ne trouve rien à redire à leur message !!!! **

**Wahou ça fait énormément de monde ça !!!!!!! 33 reviews en un seul chapitre, c'est énorme !! Encore merci à tout le monde !!!! **

**Et maintenant, je vous laisse tranquillement lire le huitième et dernier chapitre. Vous verrez que je n'ai pas menti sur sa longueur, il est assez long !!! **

**Alors bonne lecture !!!!!**

****

LA JALOUSIE N'EST PAS QU'UN VILAIN DEFAUT

Chapitre 8

Hermione, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa place, le regardait rassembler ses affaires, furieux, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Mais un dernier doute persistait encore, il fallait qu'elle l'entende dire lui-même ce qu'elle commençait à peine à croire.

Cela lui ressemblait bien de ne pas comprendre l'allusion qu'elle avait faite, quelques instants plus tôt, et de se mettre dans un colère noire alors qu'il aurait dût être le plus heureux des hommes ! L'amour de sa vie était un garçon un peu bêta, et alors ?

Un plan germa dans son esprit. Elle voulait le pousser à bout, le mettre sur les nerfs, pour qu'il explose, et ainsi qu'il lui avoue ce qu'il ressentait pour elle... Si jamais du moins il ressentait quelques chose ! C'était méchant, certes, mais efficace...

Elle s'avança silencieusement vers lui.

Il lui tournait le dos, toujours aussi déchaîné, et elle se pencha alors derrière lui pour souffler à son oreille :

- Et en plus tu le connais très bien...

Ron fit un bond de plusieurs centimètres, se retourna vivement et lui jeta un regard outré.

- Je le connais bien ? Comment oses-tu me dire ça ! s'emporta-t-il, le visage aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

- Quelle importance... dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Comment ça quelle importance ? répéta-t-il, furieux, et se tournant complètement vers elle, l'air franchement indigné. Et ça, ce n'était pas important ?

D'un signe de la main, il les désigna tous les deux.

- Ca n'a pas compté pour toi ?

- Parce que pour toi si ? demanda-t-elle, le sentant prêt à craquer.

- Bien sûr que c'était important ! Mon plus grand fantasme était en train de se réaliser ! Cela fait des années que je rêves de t'embrasser, sale peste !

La respiration saccadée, il eut un sursaut en se rendant compte de ses propos et Hermione vit une lueur d'étonnement passé dans ses yeux. Apparemment, il ne pensait pas en dire autant et elle ne put retenir un petit sourire triomphant sur ses lèvres.

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton polisson. Et pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit avant ?

Il lui jeta un regard stupéfait et fronça les sourcils.

- Comme tu l'as dit juste avant, quelle importance ? Ca n'aurait rien changé du tout, à part peut-être me rendre ridicule comme je le suis maintenant...

Il baissa la tête, regardant ses chaussures d'un air embarrassé et Hermione intervint.

- Ron, je ne te trouve pas ridicule du tout. Au contraire je...

Le rouquin poussa un soupir et leva sa main pour la stopper.

- Tant qu'à être ridicule, soyons-le jusqu'au bout ! la coupa-t-il. Je vais te dire toute la vérité une bonne fois pour toute...

Il releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, faisant chavirer la jeune fille sur un océan bleu azur.

- Ca fait des années, plus précisément depuis notre première dispute il me semble, que je suis fou de toi. C'est comme ça, je n'y peux rien, et crois-moi, il y a des fois où je m'en serai bien passé ! ricana-t-il d'un rire sans joie. Tu me rends complètement timbré. Dès que tu es dans les parages, mon cœur bat à me rompre les côtes, il me vient des idées insensées dans la tête et je ne vois plus que toi. Il n'y a que toi. Toi et tes livres, toi et tes cours, toi et ta stupide association pour les elfes de maison...

Hermione fronça les sourcils et aller répliquer quand elle se révisa et le laissa continuer, bien trop heureuse d'entendre ces paroles maintes fois désirées.

- Toi, partout, tout le temps, n'importe où, n'importe quand. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer l'effet que tu me fait... Il suffit que je pense à toi pour me sentir heureux comme jamais. J'adore quand tu essaye de m'apprendre des trucs, j'adore quand tu me forces à faire mes devoirs, j'adore quand on se dispute, parce que je sais qu'à ce moment-là, tu ne pense qu'à moi, et pas à cet imbécile de Vicky, ou à un autre garçon. J'adore quand tu lèves la main en classe et que tu en mets plein la vue à tout le monde, j'adore quand tu gronde les élèves en montrant bien ton insigne de préfet, j'adore quand tu ris à mes blagues douteuses, même si elles sont plus que nulles, j'adore quand tu essayes de me réconforter après une mauvaise note, j'adore tout ça, et bien plus encore ! Je t'aime Hermione Granger, depuis le premier jour, mais j'étais trop obstiné et têtu pour l'avouer. Parce que tu es belle, parce que tu es intelligente, parce que tu es juste, droite, honnête, et que tu es la personne la plus extraordinaire qu'il m'eut été donné de rencontrer.

Il soutint son regard alors qu'elle ne cessait de rougir à l'énonciation de tout ses compliments, puis baissa la tête et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine comme pour se protéger.

- Mais je ne me fais aucune illusion, ne t'inquiète pas, continua-t-il sur un ton beaucoup moins enjoué en fixant le sol. Tu n'as rien à craindre, je ne t'embêterai plus jamais avec tout ça... Je te promets que je vais essayer de réfréner mes instincts d'animaux en rut et ne te sauterai plus jamais dessus. Et je jures que je ne mutilerai pas tes futurs petits copains, même si ça me coûte gros de dire tout ça.

Il lui fit un sourire douloureux qui ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'à autre chose, et releva timidement la tête. Il attendait apparemment qu'elle dise quelque chose, mais Hermione était bien incapable de faire quoi que ce fut à ce moment-là, même si sa propre vie en dépendait.

Elle était littéralement figée d'étonnement, dans tous les sens du terme. Elle était incapable de parler, mais aussi de bouger, et encore moins de penser. Son cerveau semblait tourner au ralenti et elle était toujours là, la bouche grande ouverte, à fixer Ron comme s'il venait de se transformer en un énorme canari jaune.

Jamais au grand jamais elle n'aurait cru que celui qu'elle aimait depuis si longtemps, que celui sur lequel elle fantasmait depuis tant d'année lui dirait un jour ces mots-là. Elle devait être en train de rêver, c'était impossible. Ron ne pouvait pas l'aimer, Ron aimait les jolies filles sans cervelle, qui gloussait stupidement, pas les filles comme elle. C'était complètement fou, le truc le plus insensé qui lui était arrivé depuis sa naissance, et elle n'en revenait toujours pas.

Comment pouvait-il l'aimer, elle, alors qu'elle-même ne s'aimait pas ? Pourquoi l'avait-il choisi elle, qui était si banale, si commune, alors qu'il pouvait avoir toutes les filles qu'il désirait ? Et en parlant de désir justement, comment pouvait-il la trouver attirante ? Comment un garçon comme lui pouvait-il s'intéresser à une fille comme elle ? Déjà qu'elle trouvait qu'elle avait de la chance de l'avoir comme simple ami, là c'était le comble ! Non, décidément, tout cela était impossible, inconcevable même !

Réalisant qu'elle le fixait toujours d'un air ahuri, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts, elle rougit et essaya de reprendre contenance, alors que Ron baissait une nouvelle fois la tête, plus que déçu, elle l'avait vu dans ses yeux. Seigneur tout cela pouvait-il être vrai ? L'aimait-il vraiment autant qu'elle l'aimait ? Elle n'osait y croire, et pourtant... N'était-ce pas elle qui l'avait poussé à bout ?

Cette idée se faisait à peine un chemin vers son cœur quand Ron se retourna brutalement et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers ses affaires, jetant avec force son sac sur son dos. Elle réalisa qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle agisse pour ne pas qu'il sorte de cette pièce avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de lui dire à son tour ses sentiments.

- Ron !

- Laisse tomber 'Mione, il vaut mieux tout oublier, c'est préférable... marmonna le rouquin sans se retourner.

Il commença à marcher jusqu'à la porte mais Hermione se précipita sur celle-ci et l'atteignit avant lui, lui bloquant ainsi le passage.

- Hors de question de te laisser filer comme ça, Weasley, lança-t-elle.

Son cœur fit un bond quand elle rencontra son regard bleu azur. Elle vit que la tristesse et la surprise se disputaient la première place dans les yeux du rouquin et réprima un sourire attendri.

- Laisse-moi sortir s'il te plaît, lui dit-il alors sur un ton étrangement calme. Je me suis assez ridiculisé comme ça, pas besoin d'en rajouter davantage.

Il voulut passer par sa droite mais elle fit un bon sur le côté.

- J'ai... J'ai quelque chose à te dire, moi aussi... bégaya-t-elle en sentant son visage prendre feu.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil étonné, et même si elle sentit ses joues s'embraser de plus belle, elle soutint son regard.

- Toutes les choses que tu m'as dites... Jamais je n'aurais pensé que je les entendrai sortir de ta bouche...

- Oui, je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé, la coupa-t-il.

- ...autre part que dans mes rêves, acheva-t-elle.

Il resta interdit à ces mots, la dévisageant d'un regard incertain. Réunissant son courage, elle prit une profonde inspiration et poursuivit.

- Je t'aime, Ron Weasley. J'étais seulement trop timide pour te l'avouer. Je t'aime parce que tu manges comme dix, je t'aime parce que tu es le garçon le plus têtu de l'univers, je t'aime parce que tu es adorable avec tes taches de rousseurs, je t'aime parce que tu es le seul à ne pas me regarder bizarrement quand je sors une bonne réponse en classe. Je t'aime quand tu raconte une blague de mauvais goût, je t'aime quand tu essaye de me tirer de mes livres, je t'aime pendant nos prises de becs, je t'aime quand tu rougis au moindre compliment, je t'aime même quand tu regardes d'un air endormi le professeur Binns pendant nos cours d'histoires...

Elle sourit timidement alors qu'il laissait échapper un rire nerveux.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sais comment je t'aimes. Je t'aimes comme jamais personne n'a aimé quelqu'un auparavant, je t'aime d'une force impensable, irréelle, totalement surnaturelle d'ailleurs, quand on sait comment tu es ! ajouta-t-elle en ricanant légèrement. Mais voilà, c'est comme ça, et je ne pense pas que je puisse y faire grand-chose, à part peut-être ça...

Elle s'avança alors lentement vers lui, ses yeux plongés dans les siens, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser passionné. Les sensations qu'elle ressentit alors la submergèrent totalement et elle dut s'agripper aux épaules du rouquin pour ne pas tomber. Elle entendit le sac de ce dernier tomber à terre mais n'en eut cure, complètement concentré sur la bouche de Ron, et sur les caresses qu'il lui proférait. Elle referma ses bras autour de son cou alors qu'il s'inclinait légèrement pour se rapprocher encore plus d'elle et la saisir la taille.

- Je dois être en train de rêver... chuchota alors le rouquin, tout contre ses lèvres.

- Moi aussi.

- Ca fait tellement longtemps que j'attends ça que j'avais finit par me résoudre à ne jamais le vivre, dit-il en embrassant chaque parcelle de peau de son visage.

Hermione retint un gémissement quand il arriva derrière son oreille, sur la partie sensible, et frissonna de la tête aux pieds.

- Espèce d'idiot va ! Si tu n'avais pas abandonné, on aurait peut-être fait ça plus vite... lança-t-elle.

- Tu n'avais qu'à le deviner, Miss-je-sais-tout, toi qui est si intelligente ! riposta-t-il alors qu'il descendait un peu plus bas dans son cou.

La jeune femme releva la tête pour lui faciliter son exploration.

- Tu caches bien ton jeu... dit-elle, sa voix se faisant de plus en plus faible. D'ailleurs je ne savais pas que tu embrassais si bien...

- Je ne le savais pas moi non plus, souffla-t-il d'un ton plus rauque qu'à l'ordinaire.

Hermione éclata de rire et se dégagea quelque peu de son étreinte pour mieux le fixer. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient ensembles qu'ils allaient arrêter de se disputer... Et c'était tant mieux comme ça ! Ils ne seraient jamais un gentil couple pour lequel tout était rose, ils seraient un couple passionné, vivant et surtout authentique...

- Je ne sais pas par quel miracle, ou plutôt par quelle malédiction, mais je t'aime Weasley, lui dit-elle alors avec un petit sourire en coin.

Ron ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, heureux comme jamais il ne l'avait été de sa vie. Hermione, SON Hermione, était à lui. Et attention à celui qui voudrait un jour la lui prendre !

- Je t'aime aussi, 'Mione, lui déclara-t-il en la regardant intensément.

Il se pencha vers elle pour la reprendre sa bouche et elle se blottit contre lui, transportée de bonheur.

Ainsi pressée contre celui qu'elle aimait, tandis que tout son corps la brûlait d'une chaleur inconnue et que son cœur palpitait d'un nouvel amour, Hermione sut qu'elle avait trouvé sa place, là, dans le creux des bras de Ron, tout contre son cœur...

FIN

**Et voilà... (énorme soupir) Eh oui c'est fini... Sniff, c'est triste, mais j'espère quand même avoir de nouvelles reviews, pour avoir vos impressions sur ce chapitre !! **

**Alors aurevoir à tous, et en espérant vous retrouver sur une autre fic (une qui existe déjà ou alors sur une nouvelle, qui sait ?) !!!!!**

**Je vous embrasse bien fort **

**Elea013 **


End file.
